The heart of an imprint
by Olivia Williams
Summary: After Charlie assults Bella due to the pack, she leaves with a full scholarship to Yale vowing to never return to Forks.
1. Chapter 1

I dont own twilight and no copy right has been intended

After being dissowned by Charlie due to the pack Bella leaves for collage reciving a full scholership to Yale vowing to never return to forks.

CHAPTER ONE

BELLA'S POV

I swore i would never return to Washington let alone Forks, yet here I was. As one of the youngest Cardiologist's in the country I was still striving to prove myself. Graduating three years earlier than my fellow classmates I was able to take on a surgical rotation and this is the reason I find myself back in Forks hospital. I had been elbows deep in eight year old Aaorta for the majority of the afternoon and late into the evening and now I was bone tired but in desperate need of a drink.  
I draged my weary body into the closest reasurant and blissfully sank onto the bar seat closest to me.

"What will it be?"

I didn't even bother to look up just ordered my wiskey neat and coming fast. I was into my second glass when rambunctious cheering could be heard from the other room as the door swung open to what I assumed was the reception room I heard a cheer ring out. Not only did I recognise those voices but I couldn't mistake the booming voice congratulating Charlie and Sue on thier nuptuals. It didnt come as a surprise to me that I wasn't invited and to be honest I truley didn't care anymore.  
Charlie has made it clear all those years ago how he felt about me so it came as no surprise I hadn't been invited.

FLASHBACK

I was making dinner for Charlie late one night, he had been called out on a hit and run a few hours ago and I knew he would be hungry. I was humming to myself putting the fixings for desert together when he came storming through the door. I turned around to greet him when he slapped me across the face, the power of it knocking me to the ground.

"You are no daughter of mine, you filthy little slut!" he looked down on me in a rage and I swore he was going to kick me in the face

"Daddy?"

"I am not your father, get the fuck out of my house" and with that he stormed out of the door calling behind him "You have two hours be gone by then".

That was the last time I saw Charlie. It wasn't the last he heard of me though for six weeks later I hired a lawyer. Unbeknownst to Charlie I had my grandmothers will, the ironic thing was I found it in the same place the leech had hidden the things his family had given me. She had left me her house a substantual amount of cash in a trust fund and the kicker Charlie was meant to be paying me rent if he was to remain in my house.

I didn't know what I has suppost to have done, what would make him treat me like that but as I left forks I had a fair idea Jake and Leahs smug satisfied smiles told me all I needed to know they were the last things I saw as I left Fork boundaries but I vowed that day I would have my vengance on Charlie and the pack if it was the last thing I did. Charlie was kicked out of my house with the clothes on his back the same as he did me, I repaid him back in kind for the small fracture in my cheek bones too paying the biggest badest biker I could find to lure Charlie in. I must admit he got a little carried away, but that too was justified. I'd need a couple more drinks if I was to go down that memory lane cluster fuck.

I slowly opened the door as Charlie was ending his speech,

"And lastly I would like to thank my new daughter Leah, finaly I have one to be proud of" he was saying. I left without the pack or Charlie ever being aware of my presents,left the rest of the wiskey on the bar and headed out. What a joke, a daughter who he could be proud of... Huh! Face planting into my bed I didnt move untill my pager sounded.

I rushed into the hospital and into the surgical facilities, students were filing into the viewing rooms that looked out into the operating theater.

"What do we have?"

"Man in his late seventies heart attack, Ecg's showed alarming loss of right ventrical suspect numerous blockages"

As the triage sister briefed me I was glancing over the patients test results, this would be a tricky case and if the patient was to make it I needed to go in within the next half hour. I prepped, scrubbed and headed in. This is where I shined and it was due to my sucess rate that I was invited to teach as well as had an open invitation to most hospitals inside the USA and quite a few in Europe. I entered the theater and stopped short for there on the table looking the frail old man that he is, was old Quill.

Taking a deep breath I sucked it up and got on with it. Ten hours later I was exausted but optimistic that he would make a full recovery. I was just removing my scrubs when the attending nurse informed me that the patients family were waiting to talk to me. I really wanted to blow them off but profesionalisum kept me walking towards the waiting room. I entered silently and waited I could see the wolves senting the air, at first there was dead silence and than Jake was the first to speak or well yell that is.

"What the hell are you doing here Isabella?" he snapped, growles could be heard in the little room but I wasnt scared or intimidated I just laughed ignored him and got on with my job. I turned and faced Quill not breaking eye contact.

"Hello I am Doctor Swan and I was one of your grandfathers surgon today, your grandfather will be fine, we had to unblock his right ventrical and installed a pace maker. The pace maker was nessesary due to the damaged caused to his heart and it will act as a difribulator in case of heart failure, it will deliver a series of shocks to the heart to prevent it from stopping or basicaly re-starting it. Your grandfather is currently in Intensive care and will remain in a medically induced coma whilst his heart recovers.

He will need on going physio therapy and a major change of diet, i have written referals for the dietitions and physios and they will be in to discuss his on going treatments within the next couple of days. I have also tranfered post surgical care under Dr Grandy Jr who will be in shortly to see you. Do you have any questions?"  
I dont know what I expected but it wasn't for Quill to stare at me like I was the second coming or something. I could feel the eyes of the pack, elders and Charlie but I made no effort to look at any of them. Since no questions were forth coming I turned and left the room. I hadn't taken more than ten steps away from the doorway when Quill came barreling out."

"Doctor Swan! Bella please" and with that I snapped spinning on my heels I stalked to Quill. I imagine by the look on his face that my expression was rather scary

"What rights do you have to call me Bella?" I spat

"I.. I'm sorry I just wanted to thankyou" he lead off with saying

"Your all fucking pathetic two faced bastards, you should be thanking me too cause belive me I wanted nothing but to let his sorry, racist arse die, your all fucking lucky I actually have morals something you fuckers are all lacking in" and with that I left a stunned Quill standing in that hallway. I wished with all my might that that would be the last time I would ever be in the same room as them, but lets face it I could never get that lucky.

JAKE'S POV

All the pack and elders gathered around Charlie and Sue shouting their congratulations. The wedding had been spactacular and Sue and Charlie looked so happy. Harry had died two years after Charlie had thrown Bella out. I hated what I had done to her and the reasons why but looking at my imprint I couldnt regret it.

FLASHBACK

A howl went up into the air echoing around the valley I was in another one of us had phased. I took off running to Sam's house only to come to a compleate stop, there in my head was Leah freaking out. Our legends never fore told of a Female shifting. I started running again as Sam was having trouble controling her, as the natural Alpha of the pack my commands tended to have more swey than Sam's even though I didn't want the position.

"Leah stop and calm down" I commanded once I had shifted. She turned to me growling and then bam...Just like that I imprinted and by the looks of it a double imprint had occured. Leah hated Bella, had done so since she was a child. She was also jealous of the friendship we once had. Her hatred was almost irrasional at times, and although I hadn't spoken or seen Bella since she slapped Paul, Leah was still jealous of how I had felt about her before the imprint. I think deep down Leah was worried that I would do to her what Sam had done to her, even with the imprint her head was always a snarly mess when it came to Emily and Bella. I had no problem helping Leah poision Charlies mind he had always known me more than he had Bella, so it wasnt all that hard to take advantage, I dropped a few snide comments here and there about her hitting on the leech doctor and thats the reason they left not to mention her making advances toward my father. leah wanted her gone and it was my duty to make my imprint happy. Sue helped a little too, my guess was she just wanted her little girl to be happy and would do what it took to do so, consequensece be damned!

I didn't know what went down Between Bella and Charlie but what happened next was really surprising. One wet raining night Charlie had arrived with Sue behind him, clothing piled in the back of the cruiser. Seem's like Charlie had been stealing from Bella for years and had payed the price. About three weeks later Sue got a phone call from the Forks police, Charlie had been beaten and left on the side of the road. He never mentioned what went down that night but had been twitchy ever since. He also had a slight limp and a scar across his left cheek it didn't ditract from his looks he looked rather dapper as he was making his speech.

PRESENT DAY

It was well into the early hours when Old Quill and my dad were heading home when Old Quill fell to the floor, we rushed him to the hospital and had been waiting ever since. When a tired looking Emergancy doctor stepped into the room we all jumped to attention.

"How is my grandfather?" Quill asked

"He has had a major heart attack and is in a critical condition, fortunately one of the best cardioligist in the country was in the area to perform another surgery and is for the next week on call in our hospital. I would like to say your grandfather will be ok but like I said he is in a critical condition. You may see him breifly but he is unconsious and being prepped for surgery so I suggest immediate family only".

Quill went in and saw him whilst the rest of us waited. He came back out ten minutes later, tears in his eyes "Guy's it is bad real bad. I dont think he is going to make it" he sobbed out falling into Jareds side. Hours passed nurses scurried by the waiting room doors, none of them had any news for us. After what seemed like days the waiting room doors opened. The room filled with one of the most aromatic fragrances I had ever smelt. I knew who it was instantly and immediatley felt Leah who was curled into my side tense. How dare she intrude on this crisis, she isn't family. Jumping up still clutching Leah I shouted

"What are you doing here Isabella?"

The nerve of her she laughed, growles rumbeled throughout the room. Ignoring the pack, elders and Charlie she turned to Quill it was only then did I look up and at her.

"Hello I am Doctor Swan and I was your grandfathers surgon today" Bella went on to explain what the opperation and precautions she had taken to prolong Old Quill's life. She never looked away from Quill and held herself with her head high after she had walked out and Quill had followed her a steady humm broke out amoungst the pack.

"That was Bella?" My dad asked sounding upset. We had never told him about our part in Bella's leaving nor did charlie tell him about what he had been doing and what happened that night. He loved bella and was shattered that she left without a goodbye nor a forwarding address. For all these years he had thought her dead or worse a bloodsucker. "Why wouldn't she stop to talk to us?"

"Cause she is a stuck up little bitch is why" snapped Leah

"Why would you want her to talk to you after what that dirty little slut tried to do? Just like her mother" Charlie mumbled under his breath.

"Bella? What are you talking about, that woman has only ever treated me and my family with respect! And has obviously become one of the top cardiologist in the country. Explain yourselves now!"

"Leah and Jake told me about overhearing her propositon you, offering you sexual services" he shouted red in the face, froth in the corner of his mouth.

My dad looked at Leah and I "You said what about Bella? Why Jake? Why would you tell such horrible lies about her?" He had tears in his eyes and could barley stand to look at us.

"Is this true?" Charlie asked weakly. I didn't get a chance to answer as at that moment I was blindside from the right. Quill had charged both Leah and I and was ferral in his attack.

"She was your best friend why would you turn her friends and family against her?" He screamed in between punches, the rest of the pack was growling. Sam placed Emily beside Billy and Sue and took a protective stance. Emily had tears rolling down her cheeks, soft blue eyes filled with hurt and shame. Bella and her had become very close over the short amount of time they had gotten to know each other, she had been very hurt when Bella dissapeared in the middle of the night with not even a goodbye.

"I told you they were hiding something" a snide voice said from the corner. I couldn't understand why Paul was so angry, so we had lied to Charlie no big deal right? Paul was a hairs width of phasing he was shaking so bad he looked like a demented humming bird.

"So what? what's it to you? You can't stand Isabella!"

"She is my fucking imprint you son of a bitch" he roared. Sam and Jared started to push Paul out of the Hospital it was a struggle as he was fighting to get at Leah and I shouting obsenities as he was forced out of the doors and in the direction of the forrest. Gasps filled the air and you could have heard a pin drop.

"Did you know?" gone was my kind hearted father in his place was Chief Black, I had only seen this side of him a few times mainly dealing out a punishment to a tribe member never directed at myself, and I must admit the man and the wolf were a little intimidated. If i didn't know better he was boarderline on phasing he was shaking so hard with rage "Did you know" he didn't scream but his tone of voice was warning in it's self not the mess with him.

"No" I didn't but I had suspected it by the way he looked at her when she wasn't looking. I knew by the brief times he let slip during patrol that he thought of her a hell of a lot more than anyone ever suspected.

"I knew" sneered Leah "How could you miss it by the way he drooled at her skanky little arse, even if he was insulting her"

"Bella is not a skank, you foul mouthed little bitch! What did Bella ever do to you to make you hate her so bad?" Chief Black demanded still shaking with rage.

"Jake loved her untill the imprint, he chose her , he would have left me just like Sam" she sobbed

"Oh cut the crap" snapped the Chief "You have hated her for longer than that! Since you were little kids and Charlie bought her onto the reservation you have been bulling that girl, pushing her into the mud and such. now out with it girl" he bellowed

"Harry and Renee had and affair, she could be his daughter" a quiet voice from the corner spoke. She stood awkwardly, face red with tears in her eyes.

"That's bullshit" Emily never swore so it was a little shocking to hear her do so now. "She is the splitting image of him right to the colour of her eyes, with Renee's pale feature's. She must get her brains from her mother though for your obviously more of an idiot than we ever gave you credit for" she spat at Charlie before storming out the door.

"Get out, all of you get out" snapped Quill, "not you of course Chief" bowing slightly in my dads direction.

"Thankyou son, you two will face council or whats left of it" looking darkly in Sue's direction "And belive me this isn't the last we have spoken of this matter it will all come out every last dirty detail, and Renee of course will be asked to give her accounts of the past should she so wish too".

Leah and I left to go home then, Sue followed Charlie limping quietly behind her. Sue had a hand in Bella's leaving I didn't know what she had told him over the years but i did know it would be found out. Phasing later I didn't think the pack could be so united in thier hatred of Leah and I, by their thoughts Charlie and Sue too.

BILLY'S POV

I always wondered if things were as they seemed in the Swan household. Bella was always cooking and cleaning, with never a thankyou from her father. I couldn't belive the disscusting lies my own flesh and blood had told about such a sweet and kind girl. I knew there was more to the story as I sat and waited. I had many questions for Bella and could only pray that I would get a chance to talk to her. By the way she had ignored us all but Quill I suspected it may be a while before she consented to being in the same room as one of us. Hours passed and we were rejoined in our silent vigil by Paul and Sam.

I thought about Pauls behavior over the years, he had always been volitile and now upon reflection his wolf was always lerking under the surface. Unlike the others Paul would seek confrontation, wouldn't hesitate to fight with his brothers. Watching him out of the corner of my eye I could see he was agitated and yet somehow calmer.  
He must have been waiting for the questions to come as his dark eys turned to face my direction.

"When Paul and why didn't you say anything?" I asked him. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, he looked like he had the weight of the world baring down on him.

"When she slapped me"

I was surprised and confused, he then began his story. As he went on to tell me how he had fought the imprint how he had called her names every oppertunity he had.

"And then she was just gone..." He looked so sad and defeated "I couldn't find her it was like she didn't exist and Jake and Charlie never mentioned her" Sam put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

We all fell into silence lost in our own thoughts. Many hour passed and the door quietly opened.

"Quill" a quiet voice called "You can see your grandfather now". He followed her out and into a door at the end of the corridore, I didn't expect her to come back out pushing a tray filled with various instraments. Without saying a word she rolled up my sleave and started taking my blood pressure, next she took some blood before listening to my heart and lungs.

"When did you last see a physition for your diabities Chief Black?" she askes me in a detatched voice. looking at Paul over her shoulder I could see the pain in his eyes, being this close to his imprint after all these years and not have her even look at him was killing him almost as bad as the pain I assume he felt with her gone.

"Bella please call me Billy, we have been friends for a long time after all" I spoke hessitantly. She looked at me for a long time no emotions in her eyes. I could see her weighing the pro's and con's, it was pleasing to know that some where under that reserve was the young girl I once knew. I reaslised though I didn't know this woman before me if I truly ever did.

"I appriciate that Billy, but I am only here for another few days at best. I don't think it would be wise or prudent of me to make friends in a place I have no intentions of coming back too." Her eyes told me a different story all together she was afraid to trust, possibly thought I had known about the lies that Jake and Leah had told.

"I didn't know Bella, we didn't know" I said gesturing to the others in the room

"Know what?"

"About the lies Jake and Leah told Charlie" She looked confused

"Bella what happened the night you left?" Paul asked knealing at her feet

"Why are you pretending that you care Paul? I am after all the pale face, leech lover" she wispered angrily chin raised in defiance

"I am sorry I said that to you" he emplored sincerity coloring his voice, I dont think either of them realised he had both her hands clasped tightly in his palms. They looked so tiny and fragile in his grip, his thubs gently caressing the backs of her hands "I didn't mean it, any of it"

"Then why say it?

"Can we talk about this some other time" interupted Sam "Bella please go on tell us about that night"


	2. Chapter 2

Wow thankyou for such a big response. To my readers of my two other stories dont worry and expect some updates soon. My son has been in hospital for a while with nurmerous surgeries and treatments and this will continue but lucky for me my husband loves me and bought me a laptop and mobile broadband so yay i can work on my stories and update too ( Although it does not have spell check untill i can afford to add some of those programs so sorry).

Once again thankyou for such a wonderful response and i sadly do not own Twilight so sad :(

CHAPTER TWO

Bella's Pov

God I was so stupid! What was I thinking? Seriously I could have had a nurse go and get Quill but no I have to be a bloody marter! Stupid Stupid Bella! I had no one to blame but myself as Billy, Paul and Sam waited for me to speak. I looked down at my hands that were clasped within Pauls, I was confused as to why he seemed to care and yet I strangely didn't want him to let go either. Did I want them to know my story and could I trust them? I continued to take Billy's obs, I wouldn't have said anything but I looked up when Paul gently squeezed my hands. I wanted to drown right there in the dark chocolate pools that were his eyes, I couldn't look away and I was pretty sure I had started to drool too.

"Tell us about what made you leave Bella Please" Paul spoke quietly but something about it made me want to throw myself at his feet and beg him to ravish me.

Taking a big breath I hesitantly began my tale " It was late Friday evening just after graduation, it was raining again but when wasnt it? There was a knock at the door just at the same time Charlie got a phone call, there had been a hit and run on the road to Port Angeles You remember?" I asked none of them particularily but they all nodded in return. "It was getting late and I started to prepare some dinner and desert as I knew he would be hungry and he could be rather unpleasent when he was uncomfortable, I was in the kitchen when he came storming in I turned to greet him when he started screaming at me slapping me in the face and knocking me to the floor" I hissed a little at the grip Paul had on my hands he loosened them only to pull me toward him and cradeling me on his lap. He was shaking and growling at the same time he seemed to be sniffing me, I looked up rather alarmed at Billy and Sam. His behavior was rather alarming not to mention the heat of his skin. I knew the wearwolves ran hotter but as a doctor the tempreture of his skin was disconcerting.

"Jesus your hot" I gasped out realising how that sounded my face started to burn. Bloody tratiorous body! Ignoring the snicker that Sam tried to hide I placed my hand on Pauls fore head. He started to purr and press his face further into my palm. What the fuck?! Paul hated me what the hell was going on?

"Bella would you maybe accompany us back to Billy's house or my house if you would rather" Sam asked

Before I had a chance to respond Paul was on the move and walking out of the door with me still in his arms. I was struggling in his arms fighting to get down but he was having none of it. "Paul please put me down" I squeeked out.

"No" was all he said as he continued to stride out into the carpark

"Sam please what is going on?" I was imploring him with my eyes to explain this

"Please I will explain everything back at Billy's house, Paul let her go" Paul's only response was to growl in his direction

"MINE" he roared at Billy as he had started to wheel himself into Paul's and my line of sight. Blly held his arms up palms open in what was the classic 'stick em up' pose, I however was no dummy and was putting two and two together and I struggled in Pauls arms to face him. He had his face buried in my hair and shoulder inhaling my scent.

"Paul look at me please" I asked him and those eyes that I love so much wait What? Love? met mine, his eyes were full of fear, anxiety, adoration and love. He was breathing heavy almost like he was on the verge of a panic attack and he was trembling but not so much that I was worried he would phase.

"Did you imprint on me?" I wispered. I was terrified that he would say yes but what was even stranger was the pain of the thought of him not imprinting on me.

"Yes" he choked out

"When?" I breathed out, if he hadn't of been a wearwolf he wouldnt have heard me but I knew he had by the way his whole body went tense and his arms tightening around me "When Paul?" "When you slapped me" he wispered back. Oh so long ago, I was ridged in his arms he slowly set me down right next to Sam's car, never taking his eyes from mine he said

"I'm sorry for the things I said and did back then, I was fighting the imprint hating the idea of having no choice and" he started to stammer and I knew what he was going to say.

"You didn't want to be imprinted with the pale face leech lover" I finished for him stepping backward out of his arms. Snatching the keys from Sam's hand I waited for Billy to load himself in whilst the boys loaded his chair.

"We will meet you at the Chiefs house we can talk more there" Sam said

The drive to the reservation was quiet each of us lost in our own thoughts. We had just passed the turn off when Billy finally spoke

"You missed the turn the Reservation is that way, have you been gone that long you have forgotten the way?" he asked me amused

"There is a third option of my choice, I have a motel room close to the hospital but I also have the house my grandmother left me, it is fully stocked as I had some supplies delivered before I arrived. Usualy it is rented out but it has been empty now for a while due to having a new roof and some remodleing done" I had no idea why I was so suddenly chatty and let out a breath of relief when I pulled up in the drive way

"Shouldn't we call Sam and Paul?" Billy asked staring at the changes to the house. Gone was the old rusting roof that once was my grandmothers pride and joy and in it's place was a new one. The old paint had been chipped off and it was now a lovely Golden Dumpling color ( I painted my sons room that color it is really nice and soft yet warm at the same time) New shutters replaced the ones that were broken and missing, the new entry way was spactacular the stone pathway now led upto solid French doors with glass framing it. The porch now a lovely awning and wheel chair ramp that for a person like Billy would find it less of a trial to independantly enter the building also allowing protection from the elements.

"No need they were running behid us"

"Wow Bella this place looks so different" Sam said coming out of the tree line

"Thanks, I have a friend who's brother is an Architect he designed most of it for me" I replied opening the door I watched Billy as he happily made his way into my house without help he had one of the biggest smiles on his face, I knew it was hard for him to manouver his chair around the place Forks and La Push were not set up with dissabilities in mind. "I will have the ramp plan sent to you if you would like, it surprisingly isnt that expensive"

"Thankyou Bella I would appriciate that"

I lead them into one of my favorite places in the whole house, it was the only thing in Forks that I had really been looking forward to cooking in my new kitchen. Gone were the old cabinets and sink. Infact I had the whole room inlarged with new marble countertops, new modern cabinets and stainless steel appliances. Charlie never had a dishwasher put in, infact he had done no repairs at all hense why the house had needed such extensive work. Windows now replaced the back wall giving a wonderful view of the back yard leading into the forressst. Timed lights were scattered around the grounds which had been landscaped to fit in with the native feel I had going in the back yard.

I opened the fridge and pulled out ingrediants, I had almost forgotten I had an audiance when Paul cleared his throat

"Bella would you tell us what happened back then please?"

"As I started to tell you in the hospital Charlie had been called out on a hit and run coming back five hours later. He slapped me in the face screaming at me and as I lay on the ground he raised his foot as if the kick me" Paul was shaking so hard that the table was vibrating, it was a solid oak table too. "Calm down Paul" gently brushing my hand through his hair. We had a lot to disscuss but it wasn't going to be at the expense of my house. I continued as I was chopping up vegtables.

"Charlie called me a filthy slut and demanded I be out of his house within two hours and left, I dont know where he went but as I was packing up my clothing I tripped on a lose floorboard. I could see through the gap in the floor that it had something hidden underneath so I pried up the rest of the board and found a thick yellowing envelope, some photos and partialy unwrapped gifts. I opened up the letter and inside was my grandmothers will, leaving me sole ownership of this house as well as her bank accounts. She had left me a modest amount, enough to be able to not have to work whilst I went to school. As I was leaving I remembered the delivery I had signed for it was from Yale University and I had recived a full scholarship".

"That's wonderfull Bella a full scholarship" Billy was saying

"Yes I guess it would have been if I has actualy applied to go there" I replied

"How could you recive a scholarship if you never applied" Sam asked

"You remember what I had told you about the Cullens having abilities?" they all nodded Paul was growling "Alice and Jasper set it up, they paid for my tuition and expenses"

"You still hang out with the bloodsuckers then?" Paul said bitterly

"No I havent seen any of them since they left, in the package that was sent was a letter from Alice and Jasper. Alice was my best friend and hated they way they had left and the things that Fuckward had said to me, I guess she also knew what was going to happen with Charlie. In the letter was the deed, keys and codes for the Forks house as well as the money she left in the safe"

"Are you saying that they wont come back here" Sam asked rather excitedly

"Alice and Jasper won't unless I ask them too, as for the rest of them I have no idea. Alice and Jasper split from the Cullens and now go by Whitlock, I dont know the full story but the Cullens have no home to come back too and I legally own that land" I didn't have a chance to say anymore as I was scooped up by a whooping Paul spun around and passed to Sam who did the same thing. It took me a while to regain thier attention even Billy was cheering and whooping it up like a child.

"Guys that doesn't mean that nomads wont come through the area, or that the Cullens wont attempt to come back here" I almost had to shout over the hollering, luckily I had a doorbell installed and could hear it over the men. It was getting extreamly late and I was a little baffled at who would be calling on me at this hour, opening the door I was a little shocked when I was pulled into a massive hug lifted right off my feet and spun around.

"Bella it is good to see you" Kim yelled from behind Jarred, standing behind her was Emily

"Hey guys come on in we are all in the kitchen" How had this happened? I wasn't meant to be getting all cosy with my old friends, I had no plans to stick around what the hell am I doing?


	3. Chapter 3

Wow you guys such a huge response to this story I am so glad you are enjoying it as much as I am writing it. Thankyou for all the good wishes for my son knowing that so many people are thinking of him and sending prayers makes my day. Thankyou all so much for your kind words and thoughts God bless you all.

CHAPTER THREE

Bella's Pov

I lead Jarred Em and Kim toward the kitchen each of them looking around the house.

"You have made some wonderfull changes to the house Bella, it looks amazing" Emily exclaimed

"Thanks I will give you the tour if you like some other time, we were just about to eat a late supper would you join us?" I has bearly finished the sentance when Jarred pulled up a chair mouth stuffed full of food.

"Well at least some things never change" I laughed. I sat back down and Paul handed me a plate piled high with food

"Thank you" I said shyly too him. I hadn't forgotten the things he said to me all those years ago but during the car ride with Billy I reflected a little. If he hadn't of fought the imprint then I most likely would never have been able to leave, I wouldn't have become a heart surgon nor would I have had the chance to explore the world knowing that he was bound to La Push. Did I forgive him for the things he said? No, no i didn't.

"Would you continue with your story Bella please?" Billy asked around a mouthfull.

"I arrived at Yale and continued to follow Alice's instructions. She had rented me a small one bedroom appaetment a block away from the University grounds, inside was fully furnished and school supplies were stacked on the table and kitchenett counters. Alice had taken care of everything that I needed and a lot of what I didn't, I started my studies three days later. As Alice had paid for everything I was able to use a small portion of my grandmothers savings to enroll in additional courses which is why I graduated three years before the majority of the class" I stated

"I graduated with honors and an invitation to practice in New York, I worked there for two years concentrating on Pediactric surgeries. I have a reputation for being able to opperate under extream conditions and I was willing to try open heart surgeries that other more experianced surgons wouldn't do. I now am lucky enough to opperate throughout the country and about five hospitals within Europe, currently I am on call for the washington area and have numerous surgeries booked over the next five days, some are simple surgeries like valve replacements others not so much".

"What will you do once your rotation in Washington is over?" at this question Paul went ramrod straight in his chair I think he even stopped breathing

"I have two open heart surgeries in Germany to complete both pediactric (Children for those who dont speak hospital lingo) then I am on leave for four weeks, I haven't made any plans yet as most likely I will be called into the opperating theater. It is one of the drawbacks of working in so many hospitals, to be honest I have yet to make it through a vacation yet.

"No you can't leave what about Paul?" Sam snapped

"What about him? You know he rejected the imprint not me so tell me what has changed, I am still the pale faced leech lover am I not?"

"No" roared Paul he was so loud I jumped at least a foot in the air "No your mine"

"Tell me Paul what has changed? What you have decided that you want the imprint? Why? Tell me after all these years why now?" I was pissed to the max how bloody dare he think he has claim on me, I wasn't that Bella anymore and I certainly didn't need a guy to make me feel comlete. "I am still in contact with two leeches doesn't that make me a pale faced leech lover still?"

Paul opened his mouth to answer me when my pager went off, I headed to the phoned and dialed the emergancy department. I was needed back in theater immediately. I grabbed Sam's keys and left not even saying a word to everyone who was scattered in my kitchen my mind was on what was awaiting me and after that I planned to pass out for at least ten hours or more.

PAUL'S POV

Fuck, fuck, fuck! I watched Bella leave without a backwards glance Sam, Jarred and I had all heard her phone call but Emily, Kim and Billy were looking at us bewildered

"Where is Bella going?" asked Emily I knew she didn't want Bella to leave again and belive me I wanted her to stay even more than she.

"She was called into theater" Sam replied

"What are you going to do Paul?" Billy quieried. That was the million dollar question, I had stuffed things up so bad that I doubted she would have much to do with me let alone stay here long enough to give it a chance.

"What can I do, you heard her I rejected the imprint she hates me" I could feel tears building in the back of my eyes and I blinked rapidly trying to remove them.

"We could convince her to take her vacation here, maybe she will allow you to accompany her to Germany?" surprisingly it was Billy who said this. Sam and I both raised our eyebrows at this previously any mention of leaving La Push was met with fierce opposition.

"Really?" Emily asked with disbelief "When Sam and I wanted to go to on a honeymoon we were deneyed that right, and now you are incouraging Paul to leave the country?"

"He has been without his imprint for nearly ten years Emily, don't you want him to be happy like you and Sam? Have a family?" Billy countered

"Of course we do but I am telling you Chief Black Sam and I will be taking a vacation out of the country as well!" I had never seen Emily satnding up for what she wanted with so much passion and conviction. Billy was quiet for a little while and then much to my surprise

"Fine you Paul and Sam will accompany Bella to Germany, Jake and Leah can take double patrol for the duration of your leave" at the look on Kim's face was quick to add "Jarred you and Kim will be free to take a vacation once they have returned although I want the whole pack in attendance Bella and Renee as well when the council question Jake, Leah, Sue and Charlie" he finished darkly. Leah and Jake were on all of our shit list but for Billy well this was personal. They had lied and assulted someone he and his late wife Sarah loved and respected. Jake had done exactly the opposite of what was demanded of him as a pack member and if he thought that we would still be willing to following him if he should take the Alpha position like was intended toward the end of the year, then he had a big shock in stall for him and I for one had that same opinion for him taking his Chief position when Billy was ready to retire.

"How will we get her to agree to that?" asked Em. Before anyone of us could answer the home phone on the wall began to ring. We all looked at each other, and I guess someone had to answer it

"Hello? Bella Swan's residance" I said

"Hello Paul, Alice Whitlock here" I growled slightly and then apologised much to the surprise and chargin of the others

"What can I do for you Alice? Bella is in theater right now could I take a message" As much as I hated leeches and Cullens in paticular I couldn't hate Bella's friend someone who had helped her in her greatest time of need. My love for my plucky little imprint decreed I treated the Whitlocks with the upmost respect.

"No, no thats fine I knew she would be. Normaly I can not see the wolves but for some reason I can see you Paul and we want to help you" I was shocked that she would want to help me after the way I had treated Bella all those years ago.

"Why would you do that? I treated Bella horribly" I asked

"Beacause I love Bella of course, we may not have seen her in ten years but I love that girl and we want her to be happy. Bella dreams of having a big family but If she isn't forced out of her shell she has built with good reason though than she will end up a old cat lady and I won't get to go shopping for babies, are you that cruel?" she wailed dramaticaly down the phone. Sam and Jarred were flat out laughing rolling on the floor and I guess it was rather funny. Alice was exactly how Bella had described her, hyperactive pixie with a shopping addiction "Hello Paul I can hear laughing I know you are still there"

"No I wouldn't be so cruel as to deny you shopping for babies on the condition they are mine and Bella's babies" I couldn't belive i was being so bold as to not only converse with a vampire but to plott with her to win my loves heart. "What do you have in mind?" 


	4. Chapter 4

You guys are the best the reviews and subscription for my story has blown me away, thankyou all so much. Just a reminder for those who are correcting my spellling and grammer, whilst I do appriciate your comments I remind you as I said in my last note that I have yet to get spell check or anything like that installed in my laptop it may be a while but please also bear in mind that here in Australia we also tend to spell certain words differently and use others in different ways and in different context than you may in your country. On a lighter note I do appriciate reviews and constructive critisium I did go back and read the chapters and yes there were tons of mistakes so sorry about that. I will have to proof read my proof reading. :)

Once again I sadly do not own Twilight, makes me want to cry so sad :(

CHAPTER FOUR

CHARLIE'S POV

I had waited all night for the chance to confront Jake, that little son of a bitch lied to me about Bella. Not that I cared too much for the girl myself like a stone in the shoe she was never more than a complication and burden. If it wasn't for her I would have inherited my mothers house and her money but no! That bitch Renee had to get her self knocked up and of course everything was left in trust for Bella precious Isabella. I was promised that house since I was a boy it was mine and it wasn't fair that she got every thing. So here I was waiting in the dark for a wearwolf, one that may try to eat me but I also wasn't Chief of Police for nothing. Finaly that little bastard was back, I didn't hesitate to swing my nightstick cracking him right across the jaw. From the way it looked now I would guess that it was broken, I continued to swing getting more visious in my attack. He was bleeding from numerous places and struggling to stand, credit was due though for he hadn't phased yet but that may have had some thing to do with the gun I now had pointed in his direction.

"Why?" I growled out "You let me think something discusting about my own daughter what the hell did she ever do to you?"

"What do you care Charlie? Lets be honest your pissed as your true colors are coming out and now every one will know what a lousey father you truely were to Bella. What you didn't think any one knew? The way you talked to her and treated her, oh yes everyone around the Rez knows all about your shitty fathering skills" he sneered at me "We did you a favor and got rid of her, you didn't want her" he continued

"You little bastard, I may not have wanted her but she knew that from a young age at least I am not like you, a two faced backstabbing paice of shit" I yelled

"Oh Charlie you are just like me, I did what I had to do for my imprint. You did what ever it is you did for greed! You are no better than me" he yelled pushing me over as I lay there watching his retreating form I knew he was right but what he didn't know and what I was dreading would all come out at the council hearing. I had done all I could do to cover up what we had done but with Renee possibly coming to La Push I knew the whole truth would come out and God help us all when it did.

BELLA'S POV

I was tired, so tired. Tonight had been grueling, what I hated about my job was that I couldn't save them all. Some times as much as you fight nothing works and this was the case with my patient. It isn't so bad when you know they had lead a full life, had a family had a chance to live but when they were just hours or days old it was heart breaking. The absolute hardest thing though is when you have to face the parents of these children as was the case now. I left two bereft parents to morne thier loss and shuffled out of the hospital shoulders slumped. It was times like this that I seriously consider going into general surgeries, as much as you are preached at during school not to get attatched or involved emotionaly no one with a heart couldn't not feel something.

I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, just silently enjoying the fresh air. For me it was calming as were the days last rays that were making a rare apperance I should have known though that this small peice of peace wouldn't last. As the hair on the back of my neck started to rise my natural sensors for danger went out. I could feel eyes burning a hole in my back and I then there was a hot and hard hand gripping my shoulder.

"Bella" Sam said as he released his grip on my person. Sighing I turned around to face him,

"What do you want Sam" I asked. Surely they knew I just wasn't interested in rehashing the past, knew that Forks and La Push were the last places I truely wanted to be in. I just wanted to face plant into my bed, finish out the week and get the hell out of dodge.

"I just wanted to drive you home" he said holding up his keys I had left them at front reception for him. I knew I should have been embarrassed that I took his car without asking but it was worth it, I may not have been able to save one childs life but I had been able to save another's. Taking his car meant I had gotten into the theater quicker which had therefore made saving another life possible "You do realise that you have been here for more than a day, and in about half an hour a storm will hit" he looked incredulous at my face "You really didn't know huh?" he chuckled

I thought about it for a minute while I was assessing my bone weary body, also making a mental note to have a car organised for moments such as these.

"Ok that would be great thanks" I made my way to the car silently and hoped Sam drove like the rest of the supernatural community, but alas no I felt like I was in Driving Miss daisy or something. He was driving like an old man and in my irritation closed my eyes and practiced my breathing exorcises, the silence in the car and the gental humming of the engin soon lulled me into a gental slumber. I stired enough to feel a warm set of arms pick me up and cradle me like a baby. I knew it wasn't Sam but I was just to tired to give a damn.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok note to self, it helps if you save the corrections you make before posting!

I do not own Twilight well except for in my mind lol!

CHAPTER FIVE

PAUL'S POV

I sighed as I placed my sleeping angel in her bed, she was so tiny and fragile I was afraid she be blown away in a gust of wind. She was dead on her feet testimount to that was the dark circles that ringed her eyes. She was amazing my tiny little imprint, studying so long and working so hard to get to where she wanted but It was taking it's toll. Covering her with blankets I couldn't help but kiss her lightly, this maybe the only chance I had to be so close and I wasn't above taking it. It was hard to leave the room both the man and wolf were itching to crawl into bed and wrapp ourselves around her, only Sam calling down to me could drag me away from her.

"I am leaving now Paul, Em and I may pop round when she is awake to help you start phase one of "Operation Win back Bellas friendship" we had all sniggered at Alice when she said it, like we would be going to war. We understood though that it wasnt just me that had to make Bella want to stay it was us, as a pack and as a tribe. The Quillutes had for years been struggling to push over the poverty line. Good paying jobs were scarce around La Push and Forks, Bella needed to be needed. Oh we knew she didn't do it for the accolades but for the love, she was burning the candles at both ends and eventualy she would crash. If she could see the differences she could make within our communities she may want to stay long term, maybe make it a home base of sorts. She needed to see that we all excluding Jake, Leah Charlie and Sue love her and wanted to be in her life and her ours.

"Do you think this will work?" I asked him with trepitation. He squeezed my shoulder in compassion

"You heard Alice and even Bella said never bet against the Pixie, we all want that for her and us but we need to not rush things like Alice said. Just get her comfortable around us again, share some laughs, joke around a little that sort of thing. In short we just for now need to show her that we want her around God knows Charlie never showed her any of that familiar love, tiny steps." It saddened us all to know that Bella was never welcome in her own home in fact had never truely had one. I watched Sam enter the forrest then looking up into the stormy sky prayed for the first time ever.

As I wondered Bella's house I was surprised to find wood work and Quillute carvings here and there, my girl truely was astounding for on closer inspection of the stair bannister I realised that this was the work of some of the older men in our tribe, we all knew throughout the community that some of the elderly men that were master craftsmen of thier times had scored some work last year, rhumours were that they had been paid a substantial amount for thier work. I could see why too for every little detail told a story, as I walked up the stairs I felt a deep pride for my people and made a note to go and speak with those men. I had been doing small carvings for years now but what I produced and what these men produced were in two different classes. Hearing my Bella talk about her studies and work inspired me to want to do more as well. I was proud to be a protector and loved the honor of being one of the chosen to protect our people but I wouldn't be a wolf forever, well unless my little imprint wanted me too. Even though the cold didn't effect me I could feel a chill sweeping through the house, It wouldn't be long untill the weather turned nasty. I shut up the house and lit a fire I didn't want my Bella, my love and mate to catch a chill. Snatching up her front door keys I left slowly and quietly closing the door. Bella said she had gotten some supplies in but on inspection I realised she had used the majority of her stores making supper.

As I entered the Forks late night store I was thinking of all the things I knew Bella liked to make and shopped accordingly, for once in her life Bella would be taken care of and my wolf hummed away in the back ground content for the first time in years. I had never had a fantastic childhood and although we were poor and I took the occasional beating from my dad I had still known more love than my Bella, it was no wonder she was willing to be with a vampire. On arriving home I picked up the parcel that was waiting on the porch and made a few trips from the car to the kitchen, I may have gone a little over board but I had gotten caught up in the warm and fuzzy feeling I had going on. I was more content, more centered than I had ever been maybe that was the imprint but I didn't think so. Without even knowing or trying Isabella Swan had turned my world and self perceptions on my head, I wanted it all Bella, children a home and a career that I could say was all mine and with Bella by my side I knew I would accomplish all my dreams.

As the lightning and the wind began to pick up I could hear Bella start to get restless, as the storm picked up so did Bellas adjitation so much so that I was startled from the lull of her steady heart beat when it started to pick up, then with no warning a scream ripped through the air. I raced up the stairs into her room I think I startled her more as she jumped out of the bed grabbing the lamp on her way.

"Bella it is ok it is only me" I said gently as not to fighten her more "Turn on the lamp honey" she did as requested not relaxing her stance. She was so cute with her hair all tussled brandishing the lamp like she was going to club someone.

"Paul? What are you doing here?" slowly she lowered the lamp and placed it back on the side table.

"I wanted to stay with you, the storm is going to get worse" the sound of thunder cracking directly over our heads causing the windows to shake and the ground to vibrate backed me up. Bella jumped and let out a startled squeek diving back under the covers just like a small child would, she was afraid of storms.

"Honey it is ok it is just a storm" I said whilst moving closer to the lump she made in the bed, as another crack of lightning and the roar of the thunder sounded again she moved faster than lightning crawling up my surprised body like a spider monkey, I was so startled by her sudden movements that we toppled back onto the bed. She never relaxed her gripp on me, she had her head buried into my chest arms and legs clamped around me like a vice.

"Don't leave me" she wimpered as I started to tuck us awkwardly under the covers, she sounded so pittiful like a newborn kitten if possible clinging tighter to me. I was surprised by the strength she had a hold of me with.

"Shhh my little kitten" I wispered kissing her gently on the forehead, my wolf howling in delight at this sudden turn of events. "I will never leave you" and I started to purr again. It had shocked me the first time I did it in the hospital waiting room, I had seen all of the pack at some stage or another do so with thier mates but me never. She snuggled into me further and drifted back off to sleep. I once again found myself praying but this time not for my imprint to stay but for the storm to rage on for a few days as predicted. As much as I felt like an arse hoping for something that clearly Bella was afraid of I couldn't truely regret wishing it for here I was finaly wrapped around my woman. I was lulled to sleep with Bella held tightly in my arms her unique sent filling my nose and seeping into my skin.

BELLA'S POV

I was warm toasty warm and fairly comfortable, I didn't want to move as much as my mind was screaming at me to get the hell out of there my tratiorous body didn't care to listen. I had never really woken up being held so intimately. I had had lovers over the years but thats exactly what they were, we didn't do romantic sentiments it was more for human contact and relife. Waking up with Paul pressed so close not even room for a paice of paper beetween us was nice, more than nice to be honest. The ping of rain and the rattling of the storm shutters informed me that the storm still raged. I slowly reached across to the side table where my phone had been place, the power was out so I had no idea of the time. You have two new messages, sighing it was back to the real word. On calling the hospital I learnt that all non life threatening surgeries had been postponed due to power outages the hospital was running on the generator due to falling trees knocking out the hospitals transformer running on the generator had the hospital running at twenty five percent capibilities. None of the patients that was scedualed was in any danger so unless there was an emergancy I wasn't required.

I didn't know whether to be releived or not, pushing that uncomfortable thought away I reluctantly got out of the bed. For the first time ever I had slept during a storm I could have cheered except for the fact I was a twenty eight year old Cardio Thorasic Surgon. I had always been afraid of storms, my mum was too I couldn't help but reflect fondly of all the times she had come running into my room or me hers. We would usualy spend that time under a sheet fort with candles the torch and loads of rubbishy foods playing board games. My mum had always been more of the best friend than maternal mother and I was ok with that. She had told me on one of those nights just before I had gone to live with Charlie about her up bringing. Her mother and father had been ridiculously stricked and critical, she never wanted me to feel that she was unaproachable and had slotted herself into that happy go lucky best friend mode. It wasnt untill mum had met Phil that she realised where she was going wrong. Phil came from a big loving family and as they took Renee into the clan and me, she learnt how to just be a mum. It sounds weired I know but hey we were only human after all.

Soon after that mum had started to be home after school and packing my lunch, doing all those little mum things that were often taken for granted. She held me back stage when I fell during a dance recitle and supported me when I decided that dance wasn't for me. When she was diagnosed with breast cancer just before my seventeenth birthday she gave me a choice and it was a choice that as an adult I can apriciate even more. Renee didn't want me to suffer watching the cancer and the treatments slowley destroying her body and eating at that sunny disposition that I loved so much about her, Charlie had never been apart of my life save for apperances, he had never contributed with money and what not over the years but she was scared that she wasn't going to make it and even though I had Phil who had in just a few short years become my father in all but DNA to look after me and by proxy the large family I had been adopted into she wanted Charlie to have the chance to be a father. We both know it was for nothing but if I could give her any peace of mind at that time I would have, so I moved to Charlies and I would do it again knowing that it gave her comfort but that ship has sailed never to reopened now. I had told her of what had happened that night and of all the other things, she was horrified at the man he had become. I had always doubted there was anything good about Charlie but there must of been at one time for her to have loved him. We never talked about why she left with me and we didn't need to.

I enjoyed my shower taking my time to get out, I was slightly delaying seeing Paul again knowing that I must look pathetic right now. Another peel of thunder cracked and I let out a squeek, I hurriedly turned off the taps and had just finished securing the towle around me when the door crashed open and Paul came rushing into the room sweeping me into his arms and backing me into the corner, if I hadn't been scared of the storm I maybe would have been amused at the way he was scanning the dim lighting of the little room like he expected a soap monster to come out of the drain pipes or something. I let out a small giggle and another yelp as thunder crashed again I heard stifled laughter as he found his amusement as, well most likely by the fact I was now hanging of his back like a terrified Koala.

"Come on you breakfast time" and Paul went to take me still riding on his back downstairs.

"I need to get dressed first, I am only in a towel" Paul went stiff as a board when I said that and now that I mentioned it I could feel my core pressed up against the delicious warmth of his back. I had to with hold my groan as he started to slide me down his body as his hands slid up my retreating legs. He had me pressed up against the wall in a split second, crushing his body into mine. He didn't say anything for the intent was right there in his eyes, his wolf was right at the surface you wouldhave had to be blind and dumb not to notice the slight silver blue tinge to the Iris of his eyes. He buried his head in my neck placing a slightly wet open mouth kiss to my tender skin. One kiss, two kisses and with eyes closed and shaking limbs he backed away from me, turned on his heels and hurried down the stairs. I was stuck against the wall for a minute or two as my legs had turned into jelly. Taking deep breath I gained enough control to walk into the bedroom and shut the door, Fuck I needed another shower this one preferably cold. It didn't escape my notice however so slight that for the last couple of minutes I had forgotten about the storm that raged around us. 


	6. Chapter 6

Guys my son is in Intesive care at the moment and things are not great, sorry in advance if this chapter turns out shit as my head is obviously else where.  
For those of you who are religious please prey for his health and recovery.

Chapter Six

PAULS POV

It was one of the hardest things I had to do, force myself away from my lushious imprint and her delicious skin. There was nothing more that I wanted that to bury myself deep within her liquid silky walls and never leave but for Bella to want to stay, to have something more than a quick tumble I had to walk away. I started to make breakfast a feast fit for my queen, knowing Sam, Emily and most likely the rest of the pack sans Leah and Jake would most likely arrive soon I made more food than I have ever prepared before in my life. As I was setting the table there was a knock at the door. In barrelled the pack Kim and Emily loaded down with food, adding more to the already full table.

"Where is Bella?" Kim asked

"Upstairs getting dressed"

Both girls took it as their que to go to Bella, and I was happy that after all these years the girls were once again imbracing Bell as thier best friend and sister. I could hear squeals coming from upstairs and called out that breakfast was ready, Emily and Kim ran down the stairs teasing Bell laughing she was running behind them it was almost like watching a film in slow motion. I moved as fast as my feet would allow and just as she tripped and started to fall down the rest of the stairs I caught her pulling her as close as I could without climbing into her skin. Steading her I couldn't help but get lost in her eyes as she stared up at me

"I see some things never change still have two left feet" I laughed quickly kissing her lightly on the lips "Come on klutz breakfast is getting cold". Pulling out a chair for her I couldn't help the warm feeling I got when she stood there dumb founded.

"You made all this?" she asked me with tears in her eyes

"Most of it, the girls made some things too" I could see how much such a simple gesture ment to her and it made me sad, catching Jarred's eyes I could see the anger he was holding in at Charlie and Renee as far as we knew no one had ever truely taken care of my Bell. "Tuck in honey before those two eat it all"

"Hey" was Sam's gargled reply. Bella let out a small giggle and started to eat.

"What are your plans for the day Bella?" asked Emily

"Oh before I forget this was on the poarch when we got home last night honey" I handed Bell the package that was left on the front stoop. Bella raised her eyes to mine in what I would consider amusement then opened her parcel with a small squeal.

"What is that?" asked Kim. Before Bella could answer there was a pounding on the door, standing drenched in the rain was Andy Blackclaw. He was bloody and bruised like someone had beaten him. Bella rushed to my side opening the door wider.

"Come inside sweetie out of the rain, Sam" she called "There is some spare clothing in one of the spare rooms find something that will fit him why I clean him up" Bella was all buisness now, she pulled out one of the biggest and well stocked first aid kits I have ever seen.

"What happened to you?"

"Mud slide has destroyed half the village, thanks for the offer but I need to get back and look for more injured"

Sam threw some clothes on the couch and rushed out of the door, I stayed long enough to make sure the kid would be ok and followed Sam into the woods. The rezervation villiage looked like a war zone, Chief Blacks house was gone just rubble remained he was ok though I could see him in his chair which was looking the worst for wear in what I assumed to be a make shift triage tent. I could see Jake and Leah sitting in there with Sue and I was discusted at their lack of action.

"Billy are you hurt?" I asked him whilst assessing him for injuries

"No son just a couple of scrapes, I need you to help lift and move the rubble Charlie is trapped inside thier house or what remains of it as well as a few others" He didn't need to ask I was already on my way. For hours Sam, Jarred and I worked to free our people. There had been no deaths praise Taka Aki but there was a lot of distruction, families homes were in ruins and the ones that were still standing were damaged and unliveable. We made our way back to the chief and found Bella in the mist of the carnage. I could see how much this had effected her, she was shouting out orders to those few that were able.

"Take everyone to my house grab as much bedding that is useable and clothing I have a generator so we can salvage what we can" She was saying to Billy as she was helping a old man into Sams car. I was so proud of her and watching her take control in an uncontrolable situation gave me hope, hope for my people and hope for the future. "Kim amd Emily are there making food and helping where they can" she continued then bounding round the other side jumped in the car and sped off in the direction of her house. For more hours then I could count those that were able were salvaging what we could blankets, tinned food, containers for water were all thrown on the back of an ancient truck one much like Bells old one. We found irriplacable artifacts burried in the mud and rubble and saved what we could, it was near dawn when we made our way back to Bells house.

"There were people milling around the house dirty and wet but none of this bothered my imprint, I watched as she went from person to person stitching, cleaning and reasuring as she continued. She must of been prepared for a catastrophy as she kept pulling supplies out of ancient trunks. Kim amd Emily were ladleing thick stews into whatever containers they could and passing them around, each stopped by Bellas side and reminded her she needed to eat but Bella brushed them off. I knew she wouldnt see to her needs whilst there was others so desprate in need and that was classic Bella.

I joined Billy in the crowded kitchen area and Emily shoved a plates under our noses. I could see Charlie and Sue tucked into the corner only worried for themselves and I like so many others were absoltulety ashamed of them. One was suppost to be a great leader but it was left up to his own daughter and a few deputies to help in our darkest time, the other was once a repected elder but by the judgment on the faces of the croud gathered around the table I could already see that no one would ever think of the Clearwaters the same again. As I ate the stew that Em and Kim provided I watched my people, some still were able to smile whilst facing adversity some like Seth Clearwater were living up to the challange now faced before us. I wondered why he hadn't phased yet, he had showed signs but had yet to do so. He was reading a story to a group of children, he had them all engrossed as he did the voices and made actions with his hands and I could see that at least one of the Clearwaters had tribal pride. I watched a smile form on Billy's face when the same group of beraggled children all started laughing as Seth danced around with a lamp shade in imitation of Cinderella dancing with Prince Charming.

"What will we do now Chief?" I asked Billy who for the very first time in his life looked defeated and tired. Even after the death of his wife and losing the use of his legs I had never seen him look so down.

"I dont know son, some how we will rebuild and carry on I guess. At that moment Bella entered the kitchen holding the package that she recived in the mail.

"Chief Black may I have a word with you and the pack in private?" we all including Jake and Leah moved to follow however each stopped at the glare Billy gave them

"Not you two, not only have you dissrespected our tribe and community but failed to help those in need during such hardship, you are no longer welcome to attend any tribal or pack meetings" he spat at them. "What can I do for you Bella?"

We had all cramed ourselves into the laundry room it was a tight fit but not unwelcome, I had Bella encased in my arms as did Jarred and Sam with Emily and Kim. She rolled out what I could only assume were blue prints and stuck them to the wall.

"This was the floor plan to the Cullen house but since then I have had a few changes made, it was ment to be a surprise and gift to the Quillute Nation and isn't quite finished yet but under these curcumstances fitting. I had most of the house gutted and refitted, now insted of ten bedrooms it holds thirty, I was thinking at the time that a Bed and Breakfast Inn would be fitting. I also has had new bathrooms fitted into each of those rooms with a further two fitted into the main living spaces. I was thinking that tee pee's could be errected for the warmer months for nature lovers like photographers and those of similar dissposition. I was thinking that as a tribe you could host carving and native classes" As she was talking she handed Billy a copy of a business prospectus. It covered a range of topics pricings and much to my surprise government grant approvals.

She then handed him a few loose sheets of paper, "These are for educational grants those who are interested can apply in a field of thier choice, I would suggest for the first couple of years engineering and infastructure as well as small business and cullinary. There is a lot of work that needs to be done now but if you and the tribe get the Inn up and running there will be an income coming in." We were all looking at her in awe, this wasn't some spur of the moment idea she had been planning this for years, no attention for detail had been spared in the plans were a museum as well a store for tourists "I thought and I may have been overstepping the boundaries that the people who are good at craft and carving could sell thier wears and utilise skills that would have been forgotten otherwise. All proceeds would go back into rebuilding the community untill such a time that you are all back on your feet of course and then you could take wages.

"Here and here" she continued on are prime places for crops and live stocks, both sites are sheltered from the elements and of course there would be animals that could get close to crops and people but I thought we could counteract that with Traditional Hunting, I know of a few games men that would pay big money to hunt on your lands but you could enforce that only Native ways are allowed and of course they would have to pay for a naitve scout as well, hence the classes. This way it is not just a select few who are bringing in money but the tribe as a collective.

"Bella!" Billy had tears running down his muddy face "You really are an angel, this is amazing and more than I could have ever dreamed for our people".

A soft knock on the door inturupted him and Quill popped his head around the door, "Chief Black sorry I am late" he said with a red face.

"Dont be silly Quill how is your granfather?"

"Recovering well, there is talk about starting to awaken him in the next couple of days" he said grinning "Thanks to you Bella it is expected that he will make a full recovery" he proclaimed

"Thank you Quill, but it wasn't just my effort. There was a team helping him throughout the surgery not to mention in the Emergancy department, without their skill he wouldn't have made it to my knife" Bella replied blushing

"Be that as it may, the staff told me that there wasn't anyone else willing to do the surgery due to his age and lack of insurance. I know you paid the bill and didn't charge him for your skill and time and I will forever be in your debt" he stated. At this Bella sighed,

"No debt Quill you owe me nothing. It is one of my pet peeves with this government that people are left to die due to lack of money, if I had my way health care would be free" she stated passionately.

"I need to get back out to reassess the injured. Shock can be our enemy in times like these and although there were no major injuries the young, frail and elderly are most at risk now" she said closing the door quietly behind her.

"Quill we managed to salvage twenty Tee Pee's, in the morning it will be you and Jarrad's responsibility to clear some ground, use any of the able and willing to assist you. Sam and Paul we need you two to run constant patrols around the perimiter, Jake and Leah have proven beyond a shoddow of a doubt that they can not be trusted we will have to talk more about that when things have been established".

"Dont worry chief you can trust in us" Sam said with pride and conviction, just then Bell screamed out for Sam and I. We bolted into the lounge room to see Jake and Seth yelling at each other, Seth was vibrating so fast that I knew he was a hairs width from phasing. Sam grabbed Seth dragging him out of the door whilst Quill and I I dragged Jake out behind them. Just as they made it to the forrest edge Seth exploded into a snowy white wolf, one of the purest whites I had ever seen. Quill and I dropped Jake uncerimoniously on the floor following them further into the forrest. We stood behind Sam when another howl ripped through the air. Embry? Was it possible? I phased on the fly and raced toward a very distressed Embry. I found him beside the now collapsed rubble of his home, he was freaking out, his mind a jumbled mess.

"Embry man calm down it is me Paul" I said through the packs mind link.

"Paul? What the fuck man I have lost my mind, Im obviously high or something" I had to snort at that he sounded exactly like me on my first phase.

"Your not high, you are a protector of the tribe. Quillute ledgends are real and true we protect the town from our enemies" I stated

"What?" he said back through the link

"Paul, Embry head back toward Bells house we can talk more there as the Chief will need to talk to both Seth and Embry" Sam commanded.

We both started to race through the underbrush, Embry was loving the speed I had to curve his need to keep running as we got closer to the thinning tree line. I could see Bella, Kim and Emily waiting on the back lawn with Billy. I quickly dressed and made my way to my Bells I didnt like that Leah and Jake were so close to her and they had after all proven to be unworthy of protector status. I was absolutely dumbfounded at there lack of helping the tribe, I couldn't understand how they could sit by and watch others pull children and injured people trapped within the ruins and not offer to help nor offer any type of comfort and yet still think they had some sort of right to be held upon that pedistal.

"Are there Vampires around Paul?" Bell asked me quietly

"I haven't scented anything but they are not the only reason why we phase, the stories of old mention not just vampires setting off the change but great unrest and some times disaster. We are born not just to protect the tribe from our enemies but also to protect the tribe when they have no defenses at all, like now with the mud slides. My guess is that when times were lean and the winters harsh the change could happen so we could find food for the people" I told the three of them

"Well done son" Billy praised me "It is refreshing to know that you have taken our historys to heart"

"He is not your son" spat Leah

"Dont you talk to him like that" spat Bella. Man my girl had guts or balls of steel. Leah had sent the toughest running for cover with just a look and scowl in peoples direction, but not my Bell and not Kim or Emily who where standing shoulder to shoulder in solidarity.

"Who the fuck to do think you are Swan? And you Emily everyone knows the type of man stealing scare faced whore that you are!" She snapped at the girls and to credit my little imprint she laughed, not just a fake chuckle but a full out belly laugh, then quicker than I could blink she rushed forward fist clenched and swung at Leah with as much strength as she could muster. She hit leah square in the face breaking her nose, she stood there in disbelife then turned to Jake

"Are you going to let her get away with this?" she snarled blood dripping down her chin.

Jake didn't move, didn't even growl in the girls direction. Slightly shaking but no where close to phasing he shouted at surprisingly Leah.

"Are you still hung up on the fact Sam never imprinted on you?" he yelled

"We were happy till she came along, she ruined everything! Dont you see Jake?" she whined stepping closer "Without her I would be married to Sam and most likely you would have had Bella" I snarled at this no way would that dip shit ever have been with my Bell.

"What?" he said tears in his eyes "I imprinted on you and you me, how could you still be hung up over this?"

"I love him and she just took him" I heard my Bella gasp as did Emily and Kim

"You love him?" Jake roared "All this time you told me you loved me, I did every thing you asked of me and it was all lies!"

"No..No Jake I do love you and only you" she sobbed but it was to late, Jake now saw her for what she was a two faced little liar who thought of no one but herself. He took off into the forrest shredding his clothes as he did so. Sam went to follow being the good Alpha he is but Billy stopped him.

"Let him go Sam, it would seem that there is something underfoot going on with thier imprint. I wish Old Quill was here right now he would make sense of this mess". He turned to face Leah who was sobbing on the ground "You girl have a lot to answer for, and belive me you will answer for your actions, lies and betrayals. I knew the day you phased that something off had occured and this is the proof" he spat at her whilst wheeling in her direction "You girl will leave I dont care where you stay but you will not stay here, do not leave the reservation or I will hunt you down myself" he snarled

"This isn't over" she screamed over her shoulder

"Come on out of the cold and rain Billy" Bella said kneeling in the mud beside his warped chair "I have a therory on why she was able to phase but only Sue will be able to confirm it". On entering Bella's home we could see that most of the tribe were settling down for the evening, there wasn't room to swing a cat as adults and children alike camped out on the floor and in the bedrooms. I knew Bella had given up her bed to the children who on inpection were top and tailing it in her bed. Little bruised bodies sleeping safely warm and dry. I watched as Bella threw an extra blanket over one mum who was sleeping on the floor compassion filling her eyes "Go to sleep" she whispered "everything will be ok". The woman who's child slept in the bed grasped her hands with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you" she whispered back and she tried to force a trinket into Bellas hands "Please take this in appriciation for your care" the young mother said. I could see Bella was of two minds on whether to accept or not but then she thanked the woman adding the trinket to her charm bracelet. Shutting the door quietly behind her on her way out

"You know that symbol is an ancient one for prosperity and peace, they are usually passed from mother to daughter not accepting would have been an insult to her" I said "Now would you join us in the kitchen and you can explain your thoughts on Leah phasing"

BELLA'S POV

I couldn't belive what sue had managed to do, with her medical training it wasn't that surprising that she had done it but to stoop to that level just to hid the lies was unbeliveable. The more I thought about it the more it made sense to me and if it were true than God help Sue and Charlie, it was so dispicable such a betrayal and no doubt the did it right under Harry's unsuspecting eyes. I took a seat next to Billy and took a deep breath.

"Did Leah and Seth ever need a blood transfusion?" I questioned

"What would it matter?" interupted Sam

"Just answer the question and I will explain" I responded tiredly, I was accustomed to sleep deprevation but I was emotionaly done in not to mention my hand was killing me from punching that mole in the face, But gee it felt good!

"Yes both of them needed transfusions due to being severly annemic" Sam said "Leah was about fourteen and Seth around the same age"

"Did she say why they were annemic?" this was bloody brilliant on Sue's behalf, I was positive she had done something to counteract her childrens ability to absorb Iron no one would have been the wiser.

"No they both started to get sick and lose weight, Harry gave them his blood on a few occasions over a period of months" Well played Sue well played

"I am sure that Leah and Seth are not Harry's biological children, infact I am as sure as I can be without doing a DNA sample that they are infact Charlie's children my half brother and sister. If my therory was correct she knew that if Seth didn't phase Harry would know. There had always been strong wolves produced from his gene pool. When Sam phased she must of freaked and set her plans into action. I don't know how he didn't know as even I can see the resembalance to Charlie.

The sound of clapping from the doorway had us all turning in our seats.

"Well arn't you the clever one" Sue sneered "You just couldn't keep your nose out of my buissness could you, you always were a nosey one just like your slutty mother" she continued "If you were never born it would have been perfect, I would own this house and my children would be living here where they belonged. Not on a filthy poverty stricken hell hole. I had it all planned out and you ruined it!" I was beginning to think that Sue was a few sausages short of a bbq, she looked almost deranged "It was a perfect set up not only did I use Harry's blood but Billy's stem cells as well, It was fate that he had the accident and using his cells from a lumberpuncture I ensured each of them would phase, a gift from Taka Aki himself and you ruined it all" she screamed

"This would never have been your's and I think you are forgetting what it was like before the renovations Sue Clearwater, this was MY grandmothers house and if you think she didn't know about you and Charlie then you are sadly mistaken. I hate to inform you but it was a condition in her will that you and Charlie never got a red cent from her estate, she was a God faring christian woman who belived in her vows. She raised Charlie better than that and was heartbroken with his infidelity, it wasn't my birth that got him nothing it was his actions and choices.

Seth had been sitting quietly during this time but slowly the table started to shake until a crack was heard and a chunk of the table fell out of his hands

"You Bitch" he roared and then before anyone could stop him he phased landing right on top of the dining room table, he slowly stalked towards Sue never taking his eyes off her. Kim ran and shut the kitchen door before anyone saw a horse size wolf in the kitchen, lucky I had made the room bigger or he would have destroyed the room when he phased. I pushed Sue to the ground, I wasn't gentle either.

"Seth honey" I coaxed him standing at the end of the table "You don't want to do that honey, she isn't worth it" he wined but we could tell he was listening. "I know it would make you feel better hell it would make me feel better but you dont want to stoop to her level. Think of your dad and how much he loved you" The white wolf cocked his head to the side. "It takes more than blood to be a father, Harry loved you and installed tribal pride in you, your actions today proved you are his son. Dont let her, them steal more from you than they already have my brother" the white wolf wined and lay down on his belly face on paws. I slowly raised my hand and started to scratch him behind the ears.

"Come on out side we will go for a run" Paul said as the white wolf headed outside he turned to look at me "your crazy you know that?" then he swept me into his arms kissed me on the lips and ran out of the door. I couldn't help but raise my hand to my tingling lips. I didn't fail to notice the smiles the pack failed to contain.

"Is that possible to do that Bella? Take someones stem cells and inject them into someone else?" Emily asked me

"It is possible and highly illegal to do so without consent nor the correct hospital inviroment it is also rather risky she could of killed both Seth and Leah if the cells were not compatible with thier bodies, the question is how did she get her hands on the stem cells" It was bugging me that she could enter a sterile facility where those types of things were stored. I made a note to check the security around the hospital so this could never happen again, not that I could imagine anyone else being so diabolical, so conniving. I let out a yawn and Quill jumped into action, ten minutes later both he and Sam walked in.

"We set up one of the tee pee's in your yard Bella, you didn't leave a place for yourself to sleep and I dont think there is anymore space availible in your house for anyone else you girls and Billy should be comfortable enough out there" He mumbled

"Thats fine Quill, thankyou but where will you boys sleep?"

"We will be fine out side in wolf form" replied Sam "It wouldn't be the first time, beside we will be running patrols throughout the night" he continued

"There will be no need for patrolling as the whole tribe is here, we will share after all we are all adults here right?" We all settled down into the animal skins the boys had made a pallet for sleeping on, it was rustic and primitive but so comfortable like sleeping on feathers. It was hours later when I felt Paul creep into the make shift bed

"I love you Isabella Swan I always have" he whispered before snuggling into my side "Always will" I dont think he knew I was awake but as I drifted off into sleep I knew I was in danger of losing my heart to this man and it scared me as well as thrilled me.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it has taken me so long to update life has been rather crazy and my son is due to have more surgey on monday. Welcome to those new followers and I am glad you are all liking my story.

Chapter Seven

The rumbling of trucks down the street woke the girls and I up. On exiting the Tee-pee I found the boys and Billy looking toward the sounds. Coming into my street were two massive semi trailers, I could tell they were laden down with supplies and materials and I thanked Taka Ahki for them. When both trucks stopped and the doors opened the whole pack started to growl.

"What is it that has you so upset?" I asked Paul

He grabbed me and shoved me none to gently behind him, the rest of the mated pack doing the same.

"Vampires" was the only thing he said in between growls

"Bella" I heard a voice that I had missed in the last couple of weeks, I started to run towards her but Paul pulled me back.

I knew and understood his and the packs reasoning and I also knew that they hadn't realised my best friend and her mate were behind the wheels of those two trucks.

"Paul" I said gently rubbing his shoulders "That's Alice and Jasper"

He let me go unwillingly but followed me as I ran towards my friends, the pack following behind followed by Billy and the girls.

"Alice, Jasper what are you doing here?" not that I didn't want to see them.

"Oh Bella I saw what happened and knew you and the Quillutes would need some help" She stated whilst jumping up and down. After all these years she looked the same and I had missed them both greatly. Jasper hadn't said anything at this stage just started to open the trailer on his truck. I could hear him suffling about and then out he popped of the back of the truck pushing a state of the art wheel chair. He slowly approached not me but Billy pushing the chair in his direction. Billy was eyeing the chair and then Jasper, it was only after he had gone back towards the back of the truck that he spoke.

"Chief Black this is for you, yours looks like it is on it's last legs" He spoke in that calm yet authoritive voice that only a war hardened soldier could speak, calming but with absolute power. Billy looked dumbfounded and yet hopeful at the same time. Before he had a chance to respond Jake came barreling out of the forrest and took a protective stance in front of his father.

"We dont need or want your help leech" and then to the disgust of all of us spat on Alice. Jasper let rip with a ferousious growl that would have made lesser men wet thier pants. It wasn't Jasper nor Alice that reacted though it was Sam and Jarrad. Both leaped towards Jake and pinned him to the ground, and Alice showing herself to be a true lady Ignored him, wiping the spit off her face and walking toward Billy.

"Hello Chief Black I am Alice Whitlock and this is my husband Jasper", she stopped directly in front of him and held out her hand. Slowly Billy reached out and claped his hand around her daintly little one. You could tell that standing Billy would have towered over her, his hand dwarfed Alice's as she slowly pulled him up onto his feet. I could see what she was doing and before he had a chance to move he was placed into the new chair and she crushed what was left of his old. There was now no way he couldn't accept this gift as his old chair was nothing but a pile of twisted metal. Jasper made no moves toward his mate that was now closer to a pack of wolves than he was comportable with, he just checked on her safety and with a nod from Paul and Sam knew they wouldn't attack her. Japer once again went into the back of the truck but this time he rolled out six four wheelers one i could see was moderfied for a disabled person and I couldn't help but smile and squeal with appriciation.

"What is it Bella?" asked Billy. I didn't respond just oushed him toward Jasper and the bikes. I knew the moment Billy spotted what I did as i heard him gasp.

"Is that?" he didn't get any more words out as I could see he was choked up.

"Yes sir" Jasper responded. I left them too it as I went to embrace my friend pulling her towards Paul and the rest of the pack. Sam and Jarred still had Jake pinned to the ground and I accidently on purpose may have kicked him in the head as I raced to my family.

"Alice I would like to introduce you to the pack" I said excitedly. She surprised me then and flew at Paul squealing his name.

"Paul it is so nice to meet you at last" she said whilst dancing around him as I was about to question them both the sound of two engines starting up distracted me from my questions. Billy and Jasper peeled out of the driveway on the back of two of the four wheelers. Quill under sams orders following behind them. I wasn't upset that Sam had sent a guard with them, it would be a while before the pack get over thier natural adversion toward thier scents.

So there you go a small taste of what is to come. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Billy's Pov

I was amazed by not only a state of the art wheel chair, one that I had been dreaming about for years but also that there was a four wheeler that I could ride and use independantly. I for one was not stupid enough to question such a gift, I did have to remind myself as Bella pushed me toward the male vampire that they were Bella's friends no, they were a part of Bella's extended family just as the tribe was that he wouldn't hurt me. Right then and there no matter my fears I decided to put my predudice aside for Bella and for my people. This was in no means me liking vampires, I still dispised everything that they stood for but these two had shown unfalible loyalty to Bella over the years and for that alone I was willing to trust them a small bit.

Like Bella's home this bike had been modified so I could easily use it. Jasper helped me up the small ramp and showed me how to secure the chair. I t really was so comfortable unlike my other chair and although it was a little easier to manover over rough terain with this four wheeler I wouldn't be limited to a small part of the reservation, in fact now I would be able to see the damage to our lands myself. I fired up the bike with Jasper doing the same and peeled out of the driveway.

This was fantastic. The wind in my hair me in control and not having to rely on my tribe to help me get around, it was almost like these two golden eyed vampires had given me back my legs. They still worked but as my illness ravaged my body my legs were to weak to support my weight any longer. We entered the reservation from the east and I was floored by the devestation that had ripped through the land. Years ago we had partitioned the government about streangthening the mountain sloaps but were denied funds. We had done our best planting native trees and the likes but the root systems were too small yet to make an impact and the hills came crashing down around our tribe as we had always feared. I pulled the bike to a stop and just took in the damage. It was so vast.

"We will help you to rebuild if you will allow us Chief Black" Jasper stated quietly after shutting down his bike. "It wont take too long with the packs help to clear the rubble" he continued. I was over whelmed by his generosity how could this vampire, have so much compassion for a tribe who previously persecuted him for his existance, show so much compassion to me and my people? There wasn't much I could say as I was beyond words but I remembered what Bella had told us about these two and sent him as much thanks and appriciation as I could.

Quill who had been standing a small ways from us joined us "Chief" he whispered "How will we continue from here?" Young Quill had been visiting with his Grandfather at the hospital when Bella showed us the plans and grants she had worked on, so had yet to get the full scope on what our future could and will be like.

"We will be fine Quill, Bella has it all sorted out" I said gruffly. Just thinking about what that girl had gone through at the hands of my own flesh and blood, hers as well bought a new wave of tears to my eyes. At his confused expression I continued further "We will explain when we get back to Bella's home"

"Jasper" I called out to the vampire no I will no longer distinguish him by his race I thought to myself. The young man turned towards me " My people and I would appriciated your and your wifes help at this time" I said reaching out my hand as he approached. When his hand clasped around mine I gasped. He wasn't as cold as I had imagined he would be.

"Why do you smell different?" Quill asked. We both looked confused at Quills statement, seeing this he continued "You used to smell like burnt sugar and decay, now you smell like honey and sunshine" he said scratching the back of his neck.

"Ummmm?" Was his answer "I dont know what you mean but your scent isnt as strong to me as it once was either" Jassper responded

"Let's not worry about that now, we have things to do" I said then I re started the bike and traveled further into what was left of our tribal homes.

Bella's Pov

I hugged Alice as I gazed at the back of her truck, I could see that it was filled compleately with supplies blankets, toiletries and anything else we would need over the upcoming weeks. I hugged her and started to unload what boxes I could reach. People of all ages milled around on the lawn and following my and Alice's lead started to unload the truck. We put every thing into sections of what was what covering the things we wouldn't use immediately under tarps, making sure they wouldn't spoil from the weather. I had to hand it to my two friends they had thought of everything. Children now had clothing and toys, I watched as one of the older woman started to put the clothing into size piles for mothers and fathers to sort though. I watched in pride as this down trodden group stood in solidarity not complaining but getting on with the task. In the back yard another lot of tribes people were gathered and on closer inspection were creating a fire pit.

Alice handed the men supplies and tools and went back to unloading her truck, the next thing she pulled from the tuck bought a smile to the older womans faces, as they began to chatter excitedly in thier native language I couldn't help but be curious at what had caused them such delight. Alice had stacked three boxes on top of the other and by reading the writing on the boxes I could see that they were old style looms, the type that in days of old were used to make carpets and wall hanging. Alice joined me by the boxes dropping another massive box full of fibers and wools.

"These will help the tribe start bringing money in, the ladies wont take long to have them up and running. They can then sell them via the internet and market stalls in the surrounding areas in the mean time. I cried as I hugged Alice, the ladies soon joining me in a group hug. Alice looked stunned and if she could I know she would be crying. Alice had always wanted to help people and over the years I knew she had spent Millions on charities but she had never been given the oppertunity to see how her help was received, I knew she saw but had never experianced had never seen the difference her kindness had made to peoples lives in person and it was touching to watch her now. She was surrounded by chattering ladies all had smiles and tears on thier faces. Emily and Kim were also a part of that group hugging her and laughing and I was so touched that these girls who knew what Alice was just didnt seem to care.

I glanced at Sam and Jarred and saw that they still had a struggling Jake pinned to the ground, he had blood trickling from a small cut on his fore head. I approached them slowly and knelt down so I was in front of Jake.

"Jake?" he growled at me a struggled against the hold his pack brothers had on him. "Jake look at me" I said whilst gently stroking his hair. When his eyes met mine I could see his was fighting against his wolf "Sshhhh I whispered to him trying to calm his raging beast, every thing will be ok" Sam and Jarred looked at me bewildered as if to ask me what the hell I was doing. You see I knew Jake was as much a victim in this mess as Seth was. I had a theory about why he imprinted on Leah also to why his wolf was abnormaly influenced by Leah. In using Billy's stem cells Sue had transplanted the Alpha gene into her and Jakes wolf was recognising that, I had no doubt that Leah wasnt his true imprint and she was never meant to phase, it was only due to Sue that she had. I also knew that Leah wasn't innocent in any of this, I knew that she and Sue had cooked up a lot of this plan and although Leah wasn't involved in what Sue had origionaly started, saw her opportunity to grab for power to hurt those she saw and blamed for her hurt. I also knew that from a young age Leah had been diagnosed as Bi-polar and Sue had manipulated that. But she did know what she was doing and she also knew right from wrong. The wolf gene had healed her mental illness to an extent, but I couldn't be sure how much. I wasn't a shrink I couldnt competentley and wouldn't even begin to assume that I knew what I was talking about in that regard.

Alice joined my side with my medical bag, and as much as I hated what I had to do I still did it. I injected a strong seditive into his system knocking him out. His body would burn it off rather quickly but it would give him some rest and time for the boys to get him to a safe location. At the moment he was a danger to himself and everyone else aroud him. Sam and Jarred hawled him onto one of the other bikes and off the went.

A commotion in the house bought the attention to Charlie and Sue, I rushed inside to find them both held against the wall by two gangly teens. One had a long spear pointed at charlies heart the other had a small calibar pistol pointed at sue. I could see papers lying on the floor and on closer inspection could see that they had broken into my filing cabinate. My bank papers and a copy of my grandmothers will were amongst these things.

"We have already called the Police" The young teen said to me never taking his eyes of Charlie, I could hear the sirens in the distance

"Thankyou boys" I said greatfully

"You can't proove anything you dumb whore" Charlie screamed at me, I just smiled at him knowing his deputies were standing right outside the open door where he couldn't see them

"Were you going to steal my banking details and the deed to my house?" I asked

"This is my house, it was my families and the mooney she left is mine, it isnt theft taking back what is mine" he shouted arrogantly

"Yes it is" Roared the Police Officer coming through the door, Charlie was too stupid to stop there though.

"I will kill you Isabella, just like I did those poor excuse for parents of mine there will be no place you can hide" He seemed to forget that the young brave had a spear pionted directly at his chest as he lunged for me he impailed himself causing the spear to penetrate his body. It wouldnt kill him though, he couldnt get that lucky for it did go through his body but by the height of the brave and Charlies weight it went under his rip cage, missing his lung by millermeters. Did he just confess to murder? Did I hear that right?

I watched in shock as he was placed in the back of the ambulance whilst Sue was taken into Police custody. The young braves were making thier statement to the police apparently they had been bringing some of the toiletries and nappies into the mums with nursing children and heard a commotion from my study, they said that they had found both Charlie and Sue with a crowbar in hands riffling through the now open cabinet. They had called the Police first and then confrounted Charlie and Sue as they were trying to leave the house.

Both of the young braves sat beside me. I learnt thier names were Thomas and Martin they were brothers. There grandmother was thier only surviving relative, she had raced inside to the boys when she had heard what had happened. Both to her surprise and pride were invited to go to the Police head quarters for work experiance if they were interested and both had jumped at the chance. I could already see the future for these boys and it would be great.

Paul had been gathering firewood in the forrest and come bounding through the door nearly ripping it off it's hinges "Bella" he shouted grabbing me "Are you ok love?" at the same time he was looking me over for injuries seeing none gathered me close.

"I am fine Paul thanks to these two braves" I said pointing to Thomas and Martin who were watching Paul in awe. It was well known around the reservation that Paul was volitle, and loved no one but here he was showing that that wasn't true. Paul marched over to the boys with me clasped in his arms and welcomed them to his extended family. "You protcted my woman, that makes us kin" he said whilst shaking the boys hands. 


	9. Chapter 9

Wow guys so many reviews and new followers. Glad you are all enjoying the story

Chapter Nine

Bella's Pov

I couldn't beleive what had just happened I was slumped against Paul trying to get my head around what had happened this day, the sound of my pager going off bought me back to reality. I called the hospital and was needed back in theater immediately. Emily jumped into the car to drive me as I was still on the phone relaying instructions keeping this young baby alive untill I got there. Much to my surprise the officer who arrested Charlie was waiting by the side of the road to escort me. I didn't even have the chance to talk to Emily I just raced into the building with the phone still clasped in my ear.

Twelve hours later I exited the opperating theater to find the hospital administrator waiting with a cup of coffee which I greatfully excepted.

"Dr Swan I am Peter Woods and I represent the Forks Hospital" he said introducing himself, I nodded and he continued "I have been watching you work these past few days along with the students and many other medical practitioners and would like to take this oppertunity to not only thank you for your promt response to our call, but for what you have been doing for the reservation and our surrounding areas"

"You are all welcome sir, it is my pleasure to be able to help anyone with cardiac issues and not just the babies, I can't help but wonder though how you had been managing previously without a Cardio Surgeon" I replied tiredly

"We had to send many of our patients out side to bigger hospitals" he replied "without you here this week many of those you have treated wouldn't have made it, let alone recived such prompt care" he sounded just as tired as I felt. "I dont wish to keep you as I can see you are dead on your feet but would like to extend to you our interest in having you join our team full time, you dont have to decide now I know you are due in Germany in a couple of days, but just wanted to get our offer on the table I will let you go now and look forward to hearing from you soon I hope".

I was to tired to even process the offer, there was more too be disscused before I contemplated making a move perminatley back to Forks. I finished the coffee and headed into the Peadiatric Intensive Care Unit to check on my tiny little patient. As I was going over the young baby boys notes his father joined me, to my surprise the father was the officer who gave the escort. The young father had tears in his eyes as he clasped his tiny two day old sons hand through the humidicribs window. "Thankyou Dr Swan" he whispered

I nodded giving him a small smile "He is going to be just fine" I told him gently "How is your wife doing?"

"She is good they are getting an orderly to bring her up shortly, the birth was rather hard on her" He whispered I continued to go over the young boys notes and obs whilst I waited for his wife to join us. I knew this man was anxious to hear the verdict of his child but it was prudent to wait for his wife so she too could hear his results and ask any questions that may occur to her. Another hour and two very releived parents later I walked down to the adult Intensive care Unit where Old Quill was being treated. Surgeries like that one remind me why I loved doing what I did and although that young baby would need some further surgery he would make a full recovery and have a normal life just like Old Quill would.

He looked much better as I checked his notes and observed his skin color. His cheeks had a slight flush to them and his heart rate was stable and strong the insission was healing nicely. I was pleased with his progress and added my encouragement for waking him in the next couple of days. My job with him was done but I always kept a close eye on my Cardiac patients things could be fine one minute and dramatic the next but that was the way things like this went. I left the unit with a light heart knowing that today I had made a major difference to some of the lives of Forks.

"Dr Swan" I looked toward the sound and found in the fading twilight a group of students I had seen in the observation rooms during the surgery "Can we give you a ride home?" one of the young woman asked. I knew Paul would be waiting at home for me to call but it was getting late and I didn't want to bother him. On the way we chatted about my experiance in school. Most of the young men and woman who had observe today were already studing to be surgeons it would only be a select few that would go on to be Thorasic Surgeons, it was a hard course to take and the pressures placed on them would make or break them, but from the intellegent questions put forward I was reletivaly confidant that these young doctors would be upto the task. On arrival I was surprised when the four students jumped out of the car pulling a medical bags and supplies out with them. It would be good experiance for these young Doctors to see the conditions of the tribe, as well as the tribe to learn that they could rely on these people and not just at the Reservation Medical center that well now no longer existed.

We went inside and they got to work. The people had already been treated triage style but I did need help in checking dressings and wounds, plus I wasn't so arrogant to think that these Doctors didn't have more knowledge and hands on experiance with these types of wounds. I could see that some of the mums were nervous at letting these strangers look at thier children but they trusted me so they let them work. I walked through the house to find now little camp beds and blow up matteress scattered around and I knew that these came from Jasper and Alice. I found them both in the kitchen Alice with an apron on peeling vegtables and Jasper talking with Billy about what they had found.

'Why didn't you call I would have come and picked you up?" Paul asked wrapping his arms around me.

"Some of the resedent Doctors who are sudying to be surgeons offered me a ride plus look Paul "I said pointing at one of the Doctors

"They came to help my people for free?" he asked in awe

"Of course it is what we Doctors do" I stated with pride. There had never been a disaster of this magnitude in the Washington State before ( Im from Australia so if there has been such disasters please I wouldn't know of them) "In a few days time the Red cross will arrive also" I was dead on my feet and it was Paul that was keeping me upright.

"Get your self some thing to eat and rest Dr Swan, thats an order" called one of the doctors I couldn't remember his name Bradd or Ben I think he said on the drive. Paul took his orders to heart picked me up and plonked me down at the table as a fresh plate of stew was placed in front of me.

Paul's Pov

My Bella took off out the door with Emily hot on her heals, once again she had been called into theater and I couldn't help but thank Taka Aki for such a caring and smart mate. As I looked upon the men, woman and children of my tribe gathering wood and sorting the supplies that Jasper and Alice bought I thanked Taka Aki for them as well. Billy and Jasper pulled into the yard with Quill following out of the forrest not long after them, I couldn't help but note that Billy had gained some of the pride his illness had stolen from him. Once again I thanked Taka Aki for these two golden eyed vampires. On the same note I couldn't help but worry that more of our tribes children would phase with them being so close but on reflection expecially with this disaster I couldn't find the burden I once thought being a wolf bought.

I helped set up more of the Tee-pee's in any open space that we could making sure that our people would be warm enough for the coming days. Winter wasn't that far away and more storms had been predicted for the following day and night. I knew my place at the moment was here but I still needed to be with my imprint whilst she was away. Sure she had made it through the past ten years without me but there was no bloody way in hell that I was going to lose her again. I just hoped she knew how much we needed her, how much I needed her. I felt a slightly cool hand on my shoulder and wasn't surprised to see Alice looking at me with compassion.

"It will all work out Paul, I have seen it" She whispered and skipped away. I really didn't think that girl knew how to walk, nor did she have a pessimistic bone in her body. It was hard to beleive but I kept reminding myself to never bet against the Pixie.

"Paul" called the Chief "I want you to head on upto the Inn, see if it had sustained any damage" I was excited to go, not only was it our traditional lands. Lands that out forfathers had given away but I wanted to see Bella's secret project. It had floored me when I took a closer look at her plans. I knew that a great deal of thought had gone into it but when I looked through the plans and prospectus I realised that Bella had glossed over a lot of things. She had already completed a mock brouchure and the photographs in it would put some of the posh places I had seen in movies to shame. There was a totem pole in the center of the square and I knew that it was made by the same men who had created the banister. In every picture our people our tribal history was represented.

I grabbed Bella's camera that I spotted in her room and headed up there, Jasper and Alice right behind me.

"I must admit I am excited to see what she has done with the place" Jasper said "do you mind if we accompany you Paul?"

It took us less than five minutes to get there and already I could see that it had been spared. The trees surrounding the property were hundreds of years old and the brush was thick keeping the land strong. A gasp from Jasper bought my attention back to the Inn that was now visible.

"Wow it looks nothing like it did" Jasper stood taking in all the changes. I still had massive windows that would let in the light and the steps leading to the front door was the same but apart from that, you wouldn't had recognised the place. The boys and I had checked it out to make sure they had left two days after Sam had found Bella half frozen deep in the forrest. It was pretty then in a gaudie kind of way, but now it blended into the surrounding wilderness. It was a gentle color and no longer screamed we have too much money. I could see why people would want to come here and as I walked up the stairs and opened the door I was floored by what I saw.

Who ever had helped Bella with the planning really knew thier stuff. I took many pictures to show every one and shut the place up behind us.

"So can I ask what happened with the Cullens?" I could tell from the look on Jaspers face I wasn't going to like what I heard.


End file.
